


The girl

by BbSis



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/BbSis
Summary: Trini and Kimberly are chatting on a lazy moment when....





	The girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Trimberly! And it was born thanks to @captainhoyw ~ You're the best, pal!  
> It's just a simple thing. Please, forgive any mistake, and have fun!

It was the slacking time. Biology homework was done, and so other subject’s assignments which dues were approaching. The two girls were lazily lying on Kimberly’s bed. Or better saying, cuddling. Trini leaned half of her body on the bed’s headboard; Kimberly was tucked on Trini’s side, with her right arm over the other girl’s belly, and their legs entangled in a cozy way. Trini played with Kimberly’s fingers while they idly chatted about their previous and distant lives.

“... and that’s why the training routine as cheerleader is though as the one we have for ranger training.” Kim explained nuzzling her head on Trini’s shoulder, enjoying the feeling on her fingers.

“That sounds more tiring than moving in and out of cities almost every year.” Trini commented still distracted with Kim’s fingers. 

“And how was that? I can’t believe you just sneaked out to do tai-chi on an isolated place.” Kimberly kinda dared shifting her legs and propping herself up on her left elbow.

“I can’t believe you just practiced the cheerleading routine all the time.” Trini retorted, looking into Kim’s eyes, raising an eyebrow; and stopping playing with the fingers. Their faces were really close. Kimberly’s cheeks heated up in a slight rosy shade, but she didn’t turn her gaze. 

“Well, see, there were others before Ty…” Kim replied, closing her eyes for so long she missed Trini’s smug. Trini looked at their hands and intertwined their fingers. 

“It’s true.” Trini sighed. Kimberly looked at with widen eyes. Does she had... “It was tiring to box everything in matter of months. There were times when I didn’t want to unbox anything. What use to unbox the stuff if we were moving out again?” Kim almost sighed in relief. Trini's gaze was vague. Noticing this, Kim nudged Trini’s cheek with her nose. The sweet gesture earned a smile from Trini. “But there was this girl one time…” Kim immediately leaned out from her contact, interrupting Trini.

“Ha! I knew it!” Kim tried not to shout. Trini looked at her confused with the sudden change. “A girl that made you realize you liked girls!” Trini blinked a couple of times. “Was she your first? What's her name?” Kimberly turned to the nightstand and grabbed her phone, sitting beside Trini.

“What? Kim, what the heck you're doing? Why do you need her name?” Trini sat up beside the taller girl and glanced at the phone, where she saw Kimberly’s fingers switching instagram to Facebook. She understood Kim's intentions but decided to wait for the answer; trying hard to suppress a smile.

“I totally need to know if she was worth of you!” Kimberly looked at Trini with finality, fingers ready to type whatever name the girl would say.

“That's nonsense, Kim.” Trini retorted in a smooth voice, trying to take the phone out of her hands. “She's just a girl from my past. She doesn't matter now.” Trini didn't want to talk about that girl, but she could talk about another girl. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards for a fraction of second. 

“I just wanted to check what is your type!” Kimberly replied almost feeling hurt, managing to keep holding her phone without actually shattering it. Trini sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Fine.” Trini leaned back on the headboard, interlocking her fingers on her nape. Kim looked at her all ready. Trying to keep a serious expression, the smaller girl continued. “She's an awesome person, with a wonderful personality, owner of beautiful eyes, and has a spot on her face I find totally sexy. The fact that she's gorgeous is a plus.” Trini could see Kimberly become red with every word, and when she finished her sentence, a small vein could be spotted on her front. 

“...” Kim felt so angry with what Trini said she had breath deeply before utter in a hoarse tone. “I just wanted her name.” 

“Well, gimme your phone and I'll type for you.” Trini shrugged. With an ‘ouch’, she received Kim's phone rashly on her belly. 

Trini grabbed it and unlocked, typing the girl’s name and watching a big pout form on Kimberly’s lips. And she found it really cute, refraining the strong will to fill it with kisses. She, then, shifted to her side and locked the phone before returning it to its owner. “Here, I put on her facebook profile.”

Kimberly snatched it back, yet eagerly to know who this amazing girl who made her angry was. When she unlocked her phone what a surprise it was to find her own profile facing her. Kimberly looked at Trini who gave her the sexiest smug on earth. Kim could only feel her body heat as she leaned down on the bed, near Trini, to hide her flustered face.


End file.
